Imprinting in spite of it all
by Willowsreign
Summary: The Cullen's are still up to their old high school routine with the coven expanded to twelve members. Immediately after their move to a new town Alice has a vision that may be the death of them all. The Dhampir's and moroi have discovered their existence and are debating eliminating the threat. Femslash don't like it don't read it, rating set for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is not cannon, It takes place in 2014 and places the events of the twilight novel's in the 1950's. Some of the car's I have chosen for the character's are not the same but it is mostly keeping true to the book. **

Alice POV

It had been sixty years since Bella had officially become a member of our family, the Olympic coven. During this time our family had been moving all over the states and had spent some time abroad in the United Kingdom and Asia as well. We were mainly trouble free all these years with the volturi leaving us alone. One day, our family was debating on where we would be moving again. Emmett got the brilliant idea to pull out a map of the United States and randomly pick a location. He closed his eyes and spun his finger over the map. When it landed it was obvious what the decision would be, we were moving, to Jericho, Vermont.

Our daily lives would not be much different from our life in Forks. As always Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Nessie, Leah, Jacob, Seth and myself would all attend the local high school. Seth and Nessie would start off as freshman, while Jasper, Edward, Bella, Jacob and I would be sophomores. Rose, Emmett and Leah would be juniors. Esme, would be playing the role of stay-at-home mom and working on whatever pet project she wanted while Carlisle had gotten a job working as an ER doctor.

None of us had ever lived in Vermont before, in either our mortal or immortal lives. This being the case, Esme had set her mind to finding the prefect area with a house for us to live. We needed a large isolated area of land with a big main house and preferably several smaller houses. Even though the wolves had been family for many years their constant, wet dog smell still got on our nerves after an extended period of time, as did our sweet scent to them.

We prepared to leave Sparta, Michigan hiring two large moving vans to pack all our possessions that we had collected over many decades. As always half the items we had brought over our stay would go to goodwill. I was always happy to give away everything I could, as I knew nobody would question how much I brought for a little while. Leah and Bella were a different story, even after 60 years living the Cullen lifestyle they were still frugal.

The cars would all come with us to Jericho, except Roses project cars. After loading the van and making the necessary arrangements we started our long drive. Only Seth and Nessie were not able to get a licence due to their need to look as young as possible. Carlisle and Jasper drew the short straws and had to drive the trucks. Everybody else drove their respective cars except Bella who drove the Jasper's Vanquish since he was driving one of the trucks, having her Volkswagen golf towed by Emmett and Esme who took Carlisles Mercedes, while Leah with Seth in the passenger seat towed the mini cooper. Jacob with Nessie towed the Kawasaki bike and quad with the WRX.

Being Vampires gave us a huge advantage because we were able to make the full 13 hour trip straight through without any problems. We only had to stop so the wolves could take a quick break to stretch and use the facilities. Even with these breaks we made the trip in record time.

We pulled up to the prefect property Esme had found, a huge modern mansion, complete with eight bedrooms, five with adjoining ensuites, three additional bathrooms, media room, commercial kitchen, games room and an indoor swimming pool. The house was situated on 10 acres of bushland and had three one bedroom cottages situated on the grounds. The grounds also included an eight car garage and a large shed. The place was prefect.

_Vision_

_A group of people I did not recognise were involved in a heated discussion._

_ "They are a threat and we should destroy them" said a tall man with a heavy Russian accent. _

_"I think we need to learn more they are not like any strigoi we have encountered before" said a very beautiful blonde woman. _

_"I'm with Lissa, I think we need to learn more, I have never seen strigoi with amber eyes. What do you think Sydney?" a fierce looking brunette asks._

_"I'm really not sure about the other non-strigoi, but I think more research is needed, I vote we attempt a diplomatic fact finding mission."_

_"No way!" the first guy yells "We must eliminate them, as soon as possible before they find us or we'll be next" _his eyes like pools of chocolate sparkled with barely restrained anger.

_ "Enough!" said the woman with golden hair, harshly to her bickering companions. "We must find out more about these people and if possible talk to them face to face."_

Alice POV

I snap out of my vision to see my family before me waiting to explain my vision. Edward, who has always been able to see whatever I do, explodes "who the hell were they and what the fuck are strigoi?"

"Why have we never heard of this word before?" Jasper asks.

"The term is mainly used in Russia, along with a few other areas in Europe, Alice, can you please explain what you saw?" said Carlisle

I explained to my family what I had seen in detail "I believe we may get some visitors very soon and they know who we are, well except you Nessie; Carlisle, do you have any idea who they are?" I asked.

Carlisle looked at me with a grim expression haunting his normally cheerful amber eyes.

**Cars**

**2013 Porsche 918 spider yellow –Alice**

**2014 Golf R silver- Bella**

**2013 Mini cooper blue/with roof – Esme**

**2012 Mercedes c class –polar white - carlisle**

**2012 Jeep wrangler Unlimited sunset orange – Leah**

**2013 Hummer yellow - emmett **

**2013 volvo S60 light grey - edward**

**2014 Subaru WRX blue - Jacob**

**Aston martin v12 vanquish black - Jasper**

**2014 Mercedes M3 convetable red - Rose**

**Nessie – Kawasaki quad**

**Seth – Kawasaki dirt bike**


	2. Chapter 2

Leah POV

"We are strigoi, although I doubt the strangers have every encountered vampires like us" answers Carlisle.

"Do you know who they are?" I ask "What do we do?"

Everyone just shakes there head and looks at Carlisle

"They are vampires and half vampire but different from us, and different from you Nessie" Carlisle replies. "As for what we do I think we need a family meeting; school and work are going to have to wait?"

"We need to leave, now" Edward yells angrily hate and fear flashing in his eyes.

"I think we need more information about the people in the vision before we make a decision. One stated in Alice's vision that they are open to communication." Esme makes her point her calmly.

"We should show our strength, they are more of us then them we should stay, they should leave" Jake states calmly but fiercely.

"Any other ideas?" Carlisle asks.

Nobody speaks up, "So we vote, should we leave?" Edward, Rose, and Bella raised their hands.

"Should we show the strength in numbers?" Carlisle asks calmly. We three wolves are the only ones to raise our hand.

Even as I ade my vote I was unsure

Even though he had to be sure he knew the answer he asked about the third suggestion "Do we need more information?" Everyone else including Carlisle raise their hand.

"Ok so it's decided we carry on as normal but be careful everyone." Carlisle says closing the meeting.

"NO!" Edward yells "We must leave."

"Edward" Esme says calmly "You are welcome to leave if you want, the family already voted to stay."

Edward glares at Esme, before getting to his feet "Come on Bella, Nessie, we are leaving."

"No dad!" Nessie replies angrily, while Bella just shake her head and Edward storms off.

Bella watches him go sadly before Alice speaks up "Don't worry he will be back."

Sometime Edward behaves like I child, I don't know why Bella puts up with him.

After the morning drama, we quickly finish getting ready to leave for school and work. It takes two cars to get us all to school, I drove my Jeep with Seth, Jacob and Nessie. While Bella took the golf with the vampires.

Like always we pile into the office to enrol and sign up for classes, explaining that Edward is home sick and would be enrolling another day. I decided that I would take world history, biology, algebra, literature, gym and AP psychology. My first class of the day was literature with Rose, we separated from the rest of the family and made our way to class in, surprisingly, only 20 minutes late.

After so many years all the schools we have been to blend into one, this one was no different with its multiple brick buildings with white tiled floors boring posters plastering its walls and its silver lockers. "What's the bet we don't escape the introduction speeches?" I ask Rose. She just gives me a grim smile and pushes open the door to the class room without knocking.

As soon as I get into the room I notice we are not the only non-human here, I could not pin point who, but I assumed it to be one of the rival vampires, I stiffen and then notice the teacher.

The teacher was a middle aged balding man who stops his speech with the surprise interruption and just stares at Rose. Honestly, I can't blame him you would have to be blind not to notice her beauty.

I clear my throat to catch his attention, he regains his composure before speaking. "You two must be our new students, I am Mr Simons, please introduce yourselves to the class before taking one of the spare seats."

I look at Rose seeing if she was going to speak first, when she didn't say anything I began "I'm Leah Wolfe, We just moved here from Michigan." Rose almost glares at the students sitting before us "I'm Rosalie Hale" is all she shares with the class, not taking her eyes off a tall guy with black hair and blue eyes.

We take our seats, there are two spare ones in the back left hand corner of the room, the opposite corner from the blue eyed stranger. I pretend to listen to what is going on in class when really I am keeping an eye on the boy, making sure he is not a threat to us.

Before I know it the bell rings and the boy quickly hurries out the door. We go to pick up our enrolment slip from Mr. Simons. "As you would have, no doubt, realised from lesson we are just starting to read "To Kill a Mockingbird", I would like the two of you to read at least the first two chapters tonight." He then waves us off and I give Rose a reassuring half smile before heading off to Algebra.

Just before entering the classroom I take a big breath trying to find out if one of the strangers were there. All I could smell were humans so I knocked on the door before pushing it open.

"Ah you must be one of the large group of new students today" I just nod, so he continues "I am Mr Peterson, please introduce yourself before taking a seat." He states gesturing towards the only spare seat.

I just give some lame introduction before taking my seat, knowing I need to talk to my family I wonder where I will find them. The class passes quickly and I don't even have a clue what we were meant to learn, luckily it didn't really matter.

The bell rings for study hall and the classroom empties, I go and get my enrolment form, when the teacher, tries to establish my aptitude for algebra when Alice come to rescue me. "Sorry Sir, I just need to borrow my sister for a bit" Alice states and drags me out the door.

"Thanks for getting me" I tell her "Ah I knew you would get stuck" She states tapping her head, after all these years together us wolves did not seem to block Alice's visions anymore.

I follow Alice out to a back corner of the school, where the rest of our family were waiting. "So how many are there" I ask when a join the family.

"There are five non-humans here and I spotted the human they were with as well" Alice answers.

"We out-number them" Jake states "We should tell them to leave and destroy them if they don't."

"No, we need more information" Nessie replies "Carlisle told us just to gather information."

It was then that I saw the six strangers walking towards us, "We mean no harm" one states and suddenly I felt something I never felt before.


	3. Chapter 3

A feeling came over me, it was something I have never felt before. It was like I was pulled towards them, nothing else mattered but them and their happiness. I seemed to forget about everything. I forgot about my pack, I forgot about the rest of my family, I forgot about the strangers. All I wanted was to shift and howl, then to run to my mate. All of the sudden I felt strong arms around me "Don't shift Leah, Don't shift!" I heard my Alpha's voice in my ear.

It was then that I was brought back to reality, "get off me Jake!" I wiggled out of his grasp.

It was then I noticed the concerned faces of my family, the strangers, and most of all my imprint.

I bowed my head to Jake, begging forgiveness, "don't worry, I understand" he just whispered to me.

"What's going on?" a strong looking woman with dark hair and dark brown eyes asks.

I look to the rest of my family to see who is going to speak up, when nobody answers the girl I reply. "I am sorry, it is too long a story to explain here, maybe the rest of our coven can meet your group later today. We can discuss our situation, we do not mean you any harm either."

The girl looks around at her group, before a pretty blonde woman with brilliant green eyes speaks up. "Meet us on the grass area in front of the Catholic cathedral at 8pm" she said. She then turned and walked back towards school, with the rest of her group following her.

Jake turns to me "Leah, are you ok?" he asks. He forces my eyes away from watching my imprint walk away and wanting to follow. I also notice the rest of my family walking back to school only Jake makes no move to leave.

"I dunno Jake, I am happy and surprised but at the same time I am worried, I just don't know what to do" I tell my Alpha.

"Go home Leah, I'll tell the office, go for a run if you need but make sure you are home before seven" Jake tells me.

I just nod and shift into my wolf form shredding my clothes in the process, Alice is going to kill me, I think to myself as she had picked out my clothes today. I look at Jake to ask permission and he just nods and begins to walk back.

I run into the woods and let my instincts take over. I run away from the school as fast as I can, not caring which direction I am going. When a scent suddenly catches my attention, I stop, it smells delicious and I then realise how hungry I am.

I follow the scent of deer and as it gets stronger, I know I am close. I begin moving softly and quietly and then I see the deer about 80 meters away from me grazing. I stalk quickly and quietly over the lush forest floor towards my prey. I am as quiet as I can be but the deer still takes notice of me when I am about 20 meters away and tries to run. I take a running leap and sink my teeth into the deer's neck, dragging her down and snapping her neck, killing her instantly.

I tear into my meal and eat as much as I can, leaving only bones and scraps. I then clean my face as best as possible before trying the figure out where I am and which way I will have to go to get home. I finally figure out the direction that I wish to travel in and head that way with a trot.

I reach home with plenty of time to spare and try to wipe off the remaining blood on my paws. I enter the house though the back door and almost run into Esme.

"Leah, what are you doing home?" she asks spotting my silvery-grey wolf form. I tilt my head, knowing that she won't want me to shift inside and shake loose the dirt and leaves.

"Go on, take a shower, I'll wait" Esme says, so I walk straight upstairs to the shower. I get upstairs to my room, shut the door and walk into my large bathroom. I shift and make a mess on the floor. I then jump in the shower, wash my hair and scrub myself clean. When I am done, pat my hair dry with a towel and get dressed in a pair of cargo pants and eeveelution t-shirt.

I sweep up the mess I made, before Esme finds the mess and throw the debris in the bin, I head downstairs to talk to my 'mother'. I sit on the couch opposite her a immediately begin chewing my nails.

"So, why did you come home early, covered in dirt and blood?" Esme asks with a concerned look on her face.

I look at her not knowing what to say, "I imprinted" I tell her.

"Oh that's great Leah, I can't wait to meet them, so why are you here?" My mother asks.

"I imprinted on one of the strangers that Alice saw in her vision and I imprinted on a girl, I didn't think it was possible." I tell her "But even now it hurts to be away, I just want to see she is safe and she is mine and I am hers" I explain. "I have to tell her but I don't know how" I tell her sadly bowing my head.

"I don't know what I can do to help, but I will do anything and everything I can to help, can I get you something to eat?" She asks.

"No thanks, I think I might lie down, can you wake me when it's time to go?" I ask getting up.

"Sure thing, sleep well" Esme replies, so I walk upstairs and collapse on my large king size bed.

I must have fallen asleep, quite quickly because the next thing I knew, Esme was calling my name.

I quickly head downstairs where the rest of my family were gathered.

"How are you?" Carlisle asks, while the rest of my family look on with concern.

"Yeah, don't worry nobody cares you're a lesbian" My little brother Seth says with a smile.

I kick my shoe at him, which he ducked and it slammed into the wall behind him. "I'm fine, just not sure what to do" I reply, looking sadly at my feet.

"We better get going, are you coming?" Carlisle asks.

"Of course" I reply "I have to see her."

We decide to run to the church as it will be easier with our numbers than driving. Jake, Seth and I shift, while Emmett carries a backpack with clothes for us.

It doesn't take long to get to the church clearing, Emmett puts the backpack down and moves out of the trees to join the rest of the family waiting for us.

We quickly get dressed and go meet our family waiting for the strangers.

Suddenly a large black SUV pulls up and seven people get out of the car and glance around before walking over to our group. The tough looking girl with brown eyes and brown hair singles me out asking "so what are you?"

I look at my family considering what to do before Carlisle says "Please don't be alarmed, she won't hurt you."

**I would like to thank those who are reading my story, I would particularly like to thank Wxte for their lovely review.**


	4. Chapter 4

I glance at Carlisle, surprised by what I think he is suggesting.

"Don't look away, I'll only be able to do this once" I explain, knowing that I don't have another change of clothes. I shift into my slivery wolf form shredding my clothes in the process.

"What the hell" the tough looking girl with brown eyes and brown hair exclaims. I ignore the girl and watch my imprints reaction to my second form. She initially looked shocked then leaned forward as if she wanted to get a closer look, I took that as I promising sign.

I tilt my head and sit down, before Carlisle speaks up.

"Leah has some special abilities as you can see, but I think some introductions are needed before we get into that, I think we all should state our name, species and any other special abilities if any' says Carlisle. "At least so we know who each other is and what to call one another" Carlisle continues.

"I'll go first, I am Carlisle Cullen, a vampire but I do not drink human blood" Carlisle stated.

"Esme Cullen, I am also a vegetarian vampire" say Esme "Carlise is my husband" Esme continues.

"Emmett Cullen, same as the Carlisle and Esme and this is my wife Rose" says Emmett.

"Rosalie Hale, same as the others" Rose states in a bored tone.

"Bella Cullen, Vegetarian vampire and mental shield, my husband is Edward, he can read minds" Bella states.

"I am Renesmee Cullen, also known as Nessie, I am half vampire, half human and I can make people see my thoughts, Bella and Edward, are my natural parents" explains Renesmee.

"Jacob Wolfe, Wolf shape shifter and Alpha wolf, Nessie is my mate" Say Jake.

"Seth Wolfe, Same as Jake and Leah, Leah is my natural sister" said Seth explaining for the two of us.

"Alice Cullen, Vegetarian vampire and I have premonitions" says Alice.

"Jasper Hale, same as my wife Alice and I feel and can manipulate others emotions, that is all of us, how about you all, he asks motioning towards the strangers.

All this time I had been keeping an eye on my imprint she appeared to be curious, as if she wanted to ask as questions, I wanted to find out who and what she is.

The strangers look around at each other before the tough girl speaks up.

"I am Rose Hathaway, a dhampir, half human, half vampire."

"I'm dimitri belikov I am a dhampir and Rose's boyfriend" said the scary looking guy in a heavy Russian accent.

"Vasilisa Dragomir but call me Lissa, I am moroi or vampire that drinks human blood, but we do not kill, I can wield the element spirt" said the tall blonde haired girl.

"Christian Ozera, I am moroi, I control fire and am Lissa's boyfriend" said the Goth looking guy Rose and I first saw.

"Eddie Castile, a Dampir" said the guy with sandy brown hair.

"Sydney Sage, human and an Alchemist" said my imprint. I am happy to hear that she is human, even after these years I am not sure I would be too happy if my imprint was a vampire. I also have a sinking feeling in my stomach, knowing that she can't live forever, knowing that I will have to make a choice.

"And they saved the best, most important, most attractive one till last" my thoughts were interrupted by this loud mouth guy with brown hair and green eyes. "Adrian Ivashkov, nice to meet you all, wolf girl that was pretty cool, oh yeah I am moroi and a spirt user".

I give Adrian a little nod of my head for the compliment and focus my attention on my imprint, my Sydney.

"We that is all well and good that we know each other's names but I think we may have a few questions" said Rose the dhampir.

"Why are you here?" Dimitri asked.

"What are your plans here" Lissa asked diplomaticly.

"Can I have your number, wolf girl?" Adrian asked with sly smile.

"What premonitions? Did you foresee our groups meeting here? Are you immortals? Why do I feel that I know you Leah" Sydney shot questions at us.


	5. Chapter 5

Leah pov

My family begin to answer the strangers questions, "We moved here by chance we have to move every few years" Carlisle explains. "We have plans just to go about our daily lives, I have a job in the local hospital, my wife will take on interior design projects, The rest of our family will go to the local high school and act as if they are normal teenagers, what we have been doing for 6o years for some, a lot longer for others."

"As for if Leah wants to give out her number, you are not exactly her type. But maybe you and her can be friends" Seth answers for me diplomatically. I nudge his leg slightly in thanks.

"Any premonitions that come to me I do not control them, they just are brought on in my daily life, I saw you were here when we arrived. I did not foresee our meeting here and the last question is something you will discuss with Leah when she is no longer a wolf." Alice explains.

The group just stare taking in all the information, it was a lot to take in. "How long does Leah stay a wolf now?" my Sydney asks.

"Leah can change at any time, however, she destroyed her clothes. So she will not change till we get home." Seth answers laughing he was sometimes still a little boy. I nudge him a little harder, maybe a little too hard as he stumbles.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow" Esme asks "For one who does not eat regular food I am an excellent cook, or so my family tell me. Wait, what am I even saying you may not eat human food at all except for Sydney. I get too wrapped up in social conventions sometimes" she rambles.

Lissa speaks up "we would be honoured to come and yes we all eat some regular food."

"Excellent the children will give you our address in school tomorrow, see you then" he replies before we wave our goodbyes and disappear back into the forest.

I leave my family to themselves and run home as fast as my four legs could carry me. Eager to have a hot shower, I was excited my mate was coming to my home tomorrow and excited to have seen her again. However, I was apprehensive about the discussion Alice promised Sydney, I would be having a talk with Alice.

I shift outside, even though I was not full of leaves like last time it was still better not to face the wrath of Esme for muddy paw prints, she knew what prints belonged to each of us. Running upstairs I grab a towel and pyjamas before jumping in the shower.

Getting out of the shower I put on pair of old track pants Alice hates and a baggy t-shirt. "Alice" I call quietly before walking into her room. I am not surprised to find her siting there on the bed reading Vogue. "You wanted to talk?" she asks before looking up "Augh Leah, you will never attract your mate dressing like that" she scolds noticing my attire.

"Well I hope she will never see me in my pyjamas, because we will be naked instead. Egh Leah, buy some nice pyjamas" she complains. "Now sister, where do you get the idea that I will discuss with Sydney what is happening between us tomorrow" I question. "Because sister, even now you miss her and want to sneak into her room to watch her" She teases. "Hey" I reply giving her a slight push "I am not creepy like Edward." Suddenly we hear Bella's protest from downstairs "He's not creepy."

"Leah, I saw you talking to her, I think it will go well, she is not like a normal human. I think we will have to ask Carlisle what an Alchemist is though. I have never come across one in all my years, only mere mentions of the secretive group." Alice explains.

"Now Leah, you need to go to bed, you have a long day tomorrow and are not lucky enough to be a vampire" I threw my pillow at her, which she of course caught and stalked out of the room, to my little cabin.

My alarm went off at 7am and for once I jumped straight out of bed and searched my closest for some clothes. I grabbed a dark side of the moon t-shirt, black three quarters and my favourite chucks. Dressing and grabbing my backpack before running to the main house for breakfast.

As always Esme made enough to feed the entire household not just the four of us who actually ate. I tucked in to bacon, ciabatta, eggs, sausages, hash browns, baked beans and Yorkshire puddings. I shoveled down as much as I could before, kissing Esme on the cheek and grabbing my lunch she lovingly always packed.

We packed into the Jeep and Hummer for the ride to our second day off school. I head to Biology, which I skipped yesterday during my freak-out. "Miss Wolfe, it is a pleasure to finally meet you" My tall skinny biology teacher said sarcastically. "I am Mr Stefan, please take a seat in the empty space next to Sydney, but don't expect my star pupil to carry your grades this year" he directs me.

I try to hide my smile as I move to take a seat next to Sydney, "so we meet again"


	6. Chapter 6

**Merry Christmas and Happy new year, thank you to everyone who reads, follows and reviews my work.**

Leah pov

She smiles back at me, "Good to see you are now able to speak" she jokes cryptically so nobody else will understand.

"Yes, I am feeling much more myself today" I reply hoping that my words don't make her think the wolf isn't me, the wolf and I are one.

"Although yesterday was lovely too. We are going to talk tonight right?" she asks.

"Ladies, now that you have got acquainted can we please get along with the lesson" Mr Stefan asks sarcastically. We both nod and apologise as he continues on with the lesson about the local environment our current unit for the semester.

I catch Sydney's eye and nod to her as we continue to take notes. The class was just your basic overview of the unit, tools requried and a breakdown of the weekly schedule. I glanced every now and again at Sydney who appeared to be focused on her work. Damn, she looked so beautiful. I had to be very careful not to get lost in the beauty.

The bell rang for my next class, I quickly packed my belongings and left the room with Sydney right behind me. "Leah what is your next class?" Sydney asks.

I turn around and stare at her blocking the hallway. "Um…."

Suddenly she grabs my arm pulling my closer and out of the way. If it had been anyone else, I would have bitten their head off, not quite literally. Sydney laughs at me, she looks so cute. "Leah you can't just block the halls. Can I see you schedule?" she asks.

I dig around in the satchel and hand it to her. She examines it for a moment before smiling softly, "Good we have Gym and World history together today. Your class is the third door on the right." She says before walking off to class.

I watch her walk away and wonder what I was going to tell her tonight. I was relieved she had not appeared scared of my wolf and was familiar with supernatural beings. I get into class on time and again am faced with the same introductions as the other classes. The class was taught by a lovely young PhD student, Miss O'Hare. In my over 70 years of schooling not much had changed, I had even taken a college degree in Psychology before, the subject was fascinating. In all my years though I had never seen a teacher who was able to engage and motivate an audience, quite like Miss O'Hare.

I move off to my next class Algebra with Mr Peterson, Math is one thing that never really changes, sure, new methods of solving problems are created but the solution is the same. Class was rather uneventful, working through the textbook, copying and solving problems. Luckily over all these years we had perfected the art of human speed. Mr Peterson assigned another few pages for homework, but that did not worry me, would have it done in a flash. The bell rang and I packed my stuff to head to lunch.

I walk outside the cafeteria to find a nice spot on the grass to have lunch with my family. Alice and Nessie had already found a nice spot. I sit down with them, digging into my lunch bag to see what Esme had packed for me today. I found rice paper rolls, Deer jerky, a PBJ sandwich, a bag of chips, a water bottle and can of coke. Esme always really spoiled us, and packed different food everyday. Ness and Alice were talking about shopping on the weekend and finding the best spots, when Sydney walked passed.

"Sydney" Alice called out, just as I had taken a big bite of my sandwich. I narrowed my eyes at Alice who just smiled.

Sydney came a bit closer "Hi Alice, how can I help you?" she did not seem nervous just curious.

"We were just debating where to go shopping on the weekend and I was wondering if you have any tips?" Alice asks.

"Well, it depends what you are looking for? In regards to clothes you are better of talking to Lissa or even Rose. Books or the best coffee shops, now that is when you come to me" Sydney replies.

I look on watching the exchange after ungluing my mouth after the sticky sandwich.

"Leah loves reading" Alice states "I bet she would love discussing books and bookshops." Sydney smiles, oh god I love it when her face lights up like that, gives me butterflies. The rest of the family appear outside the cafeteria and begin walking towards us.

"Would you like to sit with us for lunch?" Alice asks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading everyone... sorry this has taken awhile, life has taken over a bit these few few months of the year. The good news is a got a permanent job and can now work out what I really want to do.**

Sydney POV

"Would you like to sit with us for lunch" Alice asks me.

I know I really should go and sit with Rose and the others, but…

"Leah would love it, she never has anyone to discuss books with, except Carlisle and there tastes in literature are vastly different" Alice speaks up again.

Leah looks at me with "puppy dog eyes", I don't know if she is apologising or pleading me to stay. Either way I decide what is the harm, we are meant to be fostering good relationships with the Coven/Pack/Family.

"I would love to" I reply and thank Alice, before sitting next to Leah.

We sit in silence eating as Leah stares at a clump of grass. Alice watching her with curiosity but staying silent.

"Leah, who are your favourite authors?" I ask breaking the silence.

She looks up at me, holding eye contact for a few seconds before breaking it and answering "Jane Austen, Bryce Courtney, Sonya Hartnett, Anne Rice, Jodi Picoult and Sarah Waters"

"Wow, some unexpected ones there, but great authors" I reply.

"You didn't expect be to like Austen or Rice?" Leah asks.

"No No, that is not so surprising more that you have a talented but not so well known author on that list and Sarah Waters, historical fiction is not to everyone's taste" I reply

I wonder if Leah is giving me a clue about her sexuality by mentioning Sarah Waters, she looks torn for a moment before speaking up.

"Sonya Hartnett, I love her but she is not well known as she should be, with her talent, did you know she won the second richest literary award in the world?" Leah asks.

"What's your favourite book of hers?" I ask

"Forest, I love how she managed to get into the mind of a cat although the ending was something else" She replies getting more animated with each answer.

I love seeing her come alive in a way she looks unsure how to react, maybe it is the submissive wolf in her.

"And what about Sarah Waters?"

"Oh um" Leah blushes "I love Tipping the Velvet"

I can't help but giggle and blush "The book or the action?" I ask

Leah cheeks turn bright red.

"Leah, you face is so red, what you been doing?" Seth asks.

I had never even seen the rest of Leah's family arrive.

"Ah um just talking about books, I am fine Seth". She replies awkwardly.

"Yes Seth we were just discussing Tipping the Velvet" I reply guessing the 'boy' would not understand.

He looked really confused and kept looking over to his sisters' face that was finally returning to its normal copper tones. "Um ok, I have no idea what you to are talking about but if you are okay Leah". Seth states.

"Yes Seth I am fine we are discussing books" Leah states almost exasperated

Seth goes back to sit down with Jacob and Emmett who appeared to be discussing something in a very animated manner.

"Soooo…. You never answered my question" I question Leah.

Oh if looks could kill I would be dead in an instant with the death glare Leah gave me. I hold her gaze, we stay with our eyes locked for what seems like a few minutes before she finally looks away. I know I have made the wolf inside Leah submit.

"Sydney, we have been wondering where you got to?" Rose appears and questions me.

Rose stands there with her hands on her hips.

"Hi Rose, I was just ran into Leah and we go to talking" I explain.

"Okay well that's nice but, Lissa wants to see you" She states.

I get up to follow Rose, "bye Leah, we will continue this later" I say with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry this has taken so long, this past month has been hard on me. I was in a car accident (Not hurt badly) but my car is in a terrible state, insurance company is taking forever to make a decision if the car is a write off. One of my cats is in hospital with a liver disease. She is now out of ospital but I am feeding her through a tube. Several other problems as well, nothing is going to plan. So I have not had much time for writing. No promises but I hope to have the next chapter out to you sooner. **

Adrian POV

I hated doing the school thing, I have never liked school settings at all too controlling and just plain boring for my liking. Now school was even worse having to go to mundane classes like literature and American History ….. dull and duller. It was all necessary though for Lissa's safety, so I just had to go along with this. Dimitri was lucky, he did not even have to go to school.

What was really a surprise was meeting the strigoi, who were not strigoi and the wolves? If that's what you would call them, I muse as I walk out to lunch with my "family."

"Adrian? Have you seen Sydney" Lissa asks.

"No, she probably, talking a teacher into giving her extra homework or found the library" I remark.

Sydney's a great friend but she really was a nerd.

The others just nod and go back to their conversation about if the group of wolves and vamps were a threat. I go back to thinking about my life stuck in this mundane world.

Rose gets up and leaves asking Castile to protect Lissa whie she is gone.

I suppose she is going to find Sydney always trying to protect everybody that one.

Sydney despite appearances could take care of herself and I had a sneaking suspicion she is with wolf girl, who would go feral at any threats. I know there is more than has been revealed about that situation, but as long as Sydney is happy I am happy.

Rose POV

Damn Sydney, where is she? What is she doing? She knows we are still meant to be on high alert, I think to myself

I walk around the other side of the school building looking for her before I go inside and the check the library. This school is pretty small it shouldn't be that hard to find her.

I see the group of other vampires and wolves sitting under a tree and in the middle Sydney, happily chatting away. How is this high alert? I march on over towards the group.

"Sydney, we have been wondering where you got to?" I ask, she appears shocked for a second.

I stand with my hands on my hips, waiting for her answer.

"Hi Rose, I was just ran into Leah and we go to talking" Sydney tries to explain.

"Okay well that's nice but, Lissa wants to see you" I says trying to give her a hint that we must leave now.

She gets up and begins to follow, "bye Leah, we will continue this later" she says goodbye with a smirk, I shall have to remember to ask about it later.

We get far enough away that I believe we are out of earshot of the group, even with super hearing I doubt they could hear anything.

"Sydney why were you with them?" I ask "We were all worried about you." I lecture. "What if they had turned on you? We still can't trust them."

"Rose you have to trust, there is nothing untoward about them, at least give them a chance to prove themselves. When have to ever known strigoi to form large family groups or associate with shifters" she questions.

I understand what she is saying but we can't risk an attack, Lissa on the other hand is thinking more like Sydney, hence, the dinner tonight.

"I just want us all to be safe Sydney, can you please try to be careful?" I ask.

She just nods and we go back to re-join the group. Sydney goes to sit down with Adrian.

"Where did you find her Rose?" Lissa asks.

"With the others" I say solemnly.

"Did she get the address for tonight?" she asks.

"She didn't mention it, she just said she was talking to Leah the wolf" I answer.

Sydney POV

"So how was wolf girl" Adrian asks as I sit down with a raised eyebrow and everything.

"Who said I was with Leah?" I ask, He just raises his eyebrow again.

"Well where were you then?" He asks

"I was talking about books with Leah, and um she is good" I reply although I don't know how he knew I was with her or what those looks were about.

"Sydney" Lissa calls "Did you get the Cullen's address?"

"Um … no sorry, Dis you want me to go back and asK" I question.

Rose and Adrian just seem to stop and stare, maybe waiting for Lissa's answer? Maybe for another reason. Adrian almost seems to have a twinkle in his eye.


End file.
